


Attack On Mycroft

by WarriorDragon101



Category: Sherlock (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Family and Friend Bonding, Fluff, Gen, John and Sherlock meet as kids, Mycroft is the best big bro ever, and like all things become friends, this most likely will become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDragon101/pseuds/WarriorDragon101
Summary: Mycroft really shouldn't have introduced Sherlock to Attack On Titan.(Based on a small comic on deviantart. It's title is what this is called.)





	

There were times that Mycroft enjoyed the company of his sibling when he came back from Uni.

Now, however, was not one of those times. “John! A Titan is approaching! Prepare for battle!” A tiny Sherlock screeched from his position on the couch, waving two plastic broadswords around wildly. He was dressed in a small leather jacket with blue and white winged insignias on the arms and back, with sling shots attached to his hips that were far to big for him to be able to move freely.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and stood silently with his arms crossed as he watched in barely concealed amusement at the frantic child. He had made a mistake now, he realized, introducing Sherlock to one of the anime he had adored as a kid himself. It hadn’t even occurred to him that once he returned it would turn his dear brother into something so…. violent, should he say. 

“I will destroy all Titans! Bow down to the power that is me!” Came another shout as he launched himself off the furniture then ran toward him yelling nonsense. This had been going on for the past thirty minutes ever since he had declared it to be time to start to settle down. He was already regretting coming back for the weekend.  
He grunted in surprise at the sudden weight that was flung into his middle section, nearly toppling over but just in time catching himself on a desk nearby. “Sherlock! Stop that immediately!” He spluttered in alarm, usually calm brown eyes now wide in shock. Mycroft managed to pluck the whirlwind off of where it was attacking his chest before pinning the smaller boy to the ground.

He may not approve of his brother’s antics, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play along. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he had to agree that he was having fun for the first time since his little visits. “You have failed…” He muttered dangerously, leaning down slightly to grin sickeningly at Sherlock. “All of humanity.” 

The look of anguish in his crystal blue orbs was nearly enough to get Mycroft off and away, though before he could react those eyes were looking at something behind him. “Good job, my wife!” “Not your wife.” Another high voice reminded before the cool blade of a toy sword playfully slashed at the nape of his neck. He was forced to topple with an overdramatic scream in which the two children laughed in triumph at his ‘death’. 

“Nice work, Captain Watson! The Colossal Titan is dead!” Sherlock congratulated his friend that had been brought to their house for a sleepover. John merely beamed at the praise and rubbed at the back of his neck, averting his gaze with a small blush crawling up to his cheeks. “It was nothing, Sergeant Holmes.” He replied bashfully then shuffled his feet. “All in a days work for Wings of Freedom.” Mycroft’s lips quirked up into a half-grin, allowing his chocolate brown orbs to crack open cautiously. He was met with two amazing friends celebrating over the defeat of a near impossible monster to kill. 

“Alright, you two. Come on, off to bed.” He chuckled as he scooped the ten-year olds into his arms and relishing of their shrieks of joy and surprise. “John, how could this be?! The Titan…it’s alive!” Sherlock yelled in false terror even as he was tossed into bed and tucked in. John simply screamed incoherent sentences in response as the same fate met him.

Despite their protest, after he tucked them in, they were out like a light, tiny snores emitting from the little lumps in the bed. Mycroft merely smiled affectionately toward the two children that brought him joy in life before flicking the switch off then closing the door silently. “Sleep well, Sergeant Holmes and Captain Watson,” he murmured, yawning sleepily and blinking to clear his vision as he padded toward his room.

Upon taking his leave, two pairs of different shaded blue eyes blinked open to stare at the shut door. They turned toward each other then grinned silently in accomplishment. “Mission complete, Captain Watson. Ready to return to base?” “Ready when you are.”


End file.
